Hearts Arrow
by Avril087
Summary: What if Artemis had a twin! Follow Cynthia Crock and her journey through Young Justice! I swear better then the summery! RobinxOC,Spitfire,M'gannxConnor,RoyxCheshire!


_**Authors Note: Hey guys um this is my new story and I hope you like it! Most of the dialog in this story is from the show so enjoy. Thoughts will be in bold and italic. Oh and I changed my characters name!**_

Chapter 1: Infiltrators

"Recognize Kid Flash, B03!" The female voice announced.

"The wall-man is here! Let's get this party started!" Kid Flash or Wally said as he exited the zeta tube. He was dressed in beach wear with many other items in hand. The beach umbrella he held in one hand drug across the floor causing him to face plant. The beach ball in the other hand bounced away and past a scowling Batman. Red Tornado stood next to him with the rest of the team in their uniforms. Wally sighed. He looked at his team as they moved to reveal a girl in a Green Arrow fixation with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had a smirk plastered on her face as she spoke.

"Wall-man huh? Love the uniform! What exactly are your powers?" The new girl asked. Kid flash walked up to the platform and stopped right between Kaldur and Robin.

"Um who is this?" Kid flash asked pointing to the blonde.

"Artemis, one of your new teammates." Artemis said proudly.

"Kid flash, never heard of you." Wally said with a smirk. Just as Artemis was going to counter the computer announced a new arrival.

"Recognize Black Canary and Night Shade B09." The computer said. Black Canary entered with someone on tow. The girl behind her was a beautiful, petite girl with banana blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders. She wore a tight black leather suit that had long sleeves. Her hands had gloves that had no finger holes so you could see her fingers. Around her waist was a whip. She wore black combat boots and a black mask to cover her piercing Lavender eyes. (If you can't imagine what the outfit looks like it's exactly what Black widow wears in the Avengers just black.) The girl hid behind Black Canary until she was on the platforms with the others. She felt comfortable when she stood next to Artemis.

"Team this is Artemis, Green Arrows new protégé and Night Shade who is my new protégé." Black Canary stated. Night Shade looked around at the faces of her new team. When she looked at Robin, a blush appeared as she sent him a small smile. He smiled back with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"GA what happened to your old one?" Wally asked. He got his answer when the computer announced another person coming into the cave.

"Recognize Speedy, B06." The computer said. Red Arrow walked in with his usual smile ( an angry scowl.)

"For starters he doesn't go by Speedy anymore! Call me Red Arrow!" RA said with annoyance in his voice. The whole team looked at him. GA stepped past Artemis as he spoke.

"Roy you look…!" he was cut off by RA.

"Replaceable!" He spat with venom.

"It's not like that! You told me you were going solo!"

"So why waste time trying to find a sub? Can she even use that bow?" Artemis and Night Shade stiffened. Artemis pushed past her mentor to get to Red Arrow. She was now I n his face. Night Shade crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

"Yes she can!" Night Shade and Artemis said at the same time.

"Who are you two?" Wally said with a raised voice. Night Shade walked over to Artemis as she spoke.

"Where his nieces!" They said

"Their my nieces!" GA said.

"Another niece?" Robin asked. He looked at Night Shade and blushed. She blushed back as they averted eye contact

"You to us for a reason?" Aqua lad asked. Red Arrow turned to him.

"Yeah the reason is named Doctor Serlin Roquet." Ra said. Robins masked widened as he smiled and brought up a holograph on his arm. Pictures of the doctor and her work showed up on the wall.

"Nano-Robotic genius who vanished 2 weeks ago!" Robin stated.

"Abducted by the League of Shadows." RA said

"Wow you want us to rescue her for the Shadows?" Robin asked.

"Hardcore!" Wally said while bumping fists with Robin.

"I already rescued her." Red Arrow said as he walked away from the too. He stopped in front of the pictures Robin had pulled up.

"Only one problem, the Shadows have already coursed her in to making a weapon. Doc calls it the fog. Composed of millions of micro-scopic robots. Nano tech infiltrators capable of dicinigrating anything their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone but its true purpose isn't mere destruction, its theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver it to the Shadows providing them to weapons, defenses and cutting edge science and tech." Red Arrow said.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power broking." Artemis said.

"Yeah sounds like the shadows!" Night Shade added.

"Like you two know anything about the shadows!" Wally said with a smirk. Artemis and Night Shade turned ever so slightly so Wally cold see the smirks on their faces.

"Who are you?" He asked for the third time in the past 10 minutes. Red Arrow cut in.

"Roquet's working on a virus to render the fog useless!" RA said.

"The Shadows know she can do that?" Robin asked. RA nodded at the boy.

"Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local High School. She's in one of the computer labs."

"You left her alone?" GA cut in. he slowly stepped toward Roy.

"She is safe for now!"

"Then let you and I keep her that way!" GA said. That seemed to piss RA off.

"You and I? Don't you want to bring your new protégé?" Roy said angrily. Night Shade glared even harder as she took a step towards Roy. She would have decked him if Artemis hadn't held her back. GA tried to think of the right words to say When Batman put a hand on his shoulder.

"You brought this to the team, it's their mission which means its hers now too!" GA said with a sigh.

"Puff! Then I'm done here!" Roy walked out of the area to the zeta tubes.

"Recognize Speedy B06!" The female voice said. Roy stopped in his spot.

"That's Red Arrow B06 update!" He was soon surrounded by a bright light then vanished.

"Team I want you ready in the Bio-Ship for departure in 5 minutes." Batman said. All the other league members that were present followed him out. The team started to depart their own ways. Wally turned and glared at Artemis. Night Shade sighed loudly. Artemis walked away with a huff leaving Jinx alone on the platform. That was not how she pictured meeting the team. She sighed again. When she turned around she came face to face with the 15 year old boy wonder.

"Sorry." Night Shade said with a small voice. She was looking down at her feet when she spoke. Robin gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and gently pulled it up so she would look him in the eyes.

"Don't let Roy get to you, or Wally for that matter!" He said with a reassuring smile. Night Shade blushed and gazed at his eyes. He slowly took her hand in his other hand.

"I'll take you to the Bio-Ship." He said shyly. She smiled and nodded. He tugged her along, never letting her hand go. Once they reached the Bio-Ship everyone was waiting for them. They walked through the hatch. There was only two seats left, Night Shade hesitated and took the seat next to Wally. Robin sat behind her. Kid Flash leaned over to Shade.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself beautiful?" Wally asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Me?" Night Shade asked. She couldn't see it but Robin got angry at what Wally said. Wally nodded at Shade's response.

"Um I'm Night Shade but my real name is Cynthia but Artemis calls me Cynth and Artemis is my twin." Shade or Athena said.

"You too are related?" Aqua lad asked. Cynthia and Artemis nodded.

"That must suck!" Wally said in a whisper. He looked down at Cynthia's waist and saw the whip.

"You know how to use that whip?" Wally asked. She nodded.

"Yes i do but if you really want i can whip out the fans and those will catch you no matter how fast you run flash boy." The evil smirk made Wally eyes widden.

"F-fans?" He gulped.

"Oh yes, the steel sown into the fabric makes an exeptional fan. Think of it as a table saw bomberang. Your a science guy, tell me what does razor sharp fan and velocity equal?" Her gaze made him gulp again.

"Um ouch?" He asked. The mental picture made him shudder.

"Smart boy." She said sarcasrticly. Cynthia laughed.

"Did she hurt the poor babys ego?" Artemis snickered. Wally turned around to glare at the archer. They began to argue while Cynthia slowly turned around in her seat. She acted like an adorable 6 year old as she looked over the top over her seat. Robin chuckled at how childlike she was being.

"Does he always do that?" She asked in the cutest voice she could muster.

"What do you mean? Hit on anything with a skirt then to answer your question yes!" Robin said with a smirk.

I have an idea since you two don't know the team why don't we introduce ourselves?" M'gann asked with glee. Cynthia looked over to her and nodded with a nice smile.

"I'm Miss M or M'gann and this is Superboy or Connor." M'gann said. Connor just nodded.

"You have already met Wally or Kid flash and I am Aqua lad or Kaldur." Kaldur said.

"It's okay if you forget their names." He said. He is such a flirt.

"You know who I am!" Robin said causing Cynthia to turn around in her chair.

"Of course I know you! Who would want to forget who you are Robin!" Cynthia said seductively. She and Robin had a smirking contest but were brought back to reality when Miss M spoke.

"Where here!" She said.

"Okay I want Miss Martian and Superboy to create a perimeter around the school the rest of you follow me!" Kaldur said.

Ten minutes later:

"Aqua lad looked out of the classroom window.

"Miss M link us up!"

_**Everyone on line? **_M'gann thought.

_**Wow this is wired!**_ Artemis thought.

_**You got that right sis!**_ Cynthia said/thought. She was sitting on what looked like a teacher's desk with her legs dangling off the side. Robin was standing next to her but was leaning on the desk. He never stopped starring at her. They were smiling and having a silent conversation. Wally stood next to Robin and glared at the seen in front of him.

_**Do you know how hard it is to create an advanced virus on a kiddy computer and now I have to hear teen think in my skull?**_ Roquet whined.

_**Lady do you always complain when someone tries to help you?**_ Wally thought. This is where another fight between the lovebirds started.

_**Pot …kettle have you meet?**_ Artemis thought cockily. They continued to quarrel until Wally decided to bring poor Cynthia into the mix.

_**Why can't you be more like your sister?**_ He thought with a huff.

**_Huh? What about bout me?_** Cynthia asked slightly confused. Robin looked at her and quietly chuckled. In effect she playfully hit him in the chest. (In the words of Will Smith: In case you haven't gone to high school hitting is good!:) )

Artemis sighed and walked away.

_**How about I just go help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the area! **_

_**Good idea!**_ Aqua lad thought. Artemis departed with a huff. Cynthia shook her head with a sigh. Her sister always had to pick fights.

**_Try not to bite anyone elses head of sis! I would much rather not have to clean up a dead person on my first misson_** Cynthia mentally said (Oh and she meant Wally.) You could tell Artemis that was smirking when she heard that comment.

_**I'll try, love you!**_ Artemis thought back with a smile.

_**I love you to!**_ Cynthia thought back. Robin watched Cynthia as she had the conversation with her sister. They seemed to be very close. He then looked over at Wally with a smirk.

_**KF you might want to cut her some slack, it was her arrow that saved your butt from Amazo!**_ Robin said. He was taken by surprise when Cynthia lazily laid her head on his shoulders.

_**No that was speedy's I mean Red Arrows arrow!**_ KF said.

_**Dude I was there when it happened. That was my sister's arrow.**_ Cynthia yawned quietly.

_**Or was it my arrow? No it was hers.** _Cynthia thinking look made Robin chuckle.

_**Well I'm still not giving her the satisfaction!**_ Wally spat.

_**You realize I can still here you!**_ Artemis said. Wally groaned in anger. Aqua lad walked over to the doctor.

_**Can you do search for the fog?**_ He asked. She nodded and began working on that.

_**Miss Martian, Doctor Roquet has located the fog. Reconfigure the Bio-Ship so Robin, Superboy and Night Shade can pursue. **_Aqua lad ordered. He looked over at his teammates and nodded. Robin didn't hesitate and pulled Shade off the desk by her hand. Once they reached the gate the Bio-Ship was ready.

Artemis watched her sister go with her new teammates. It was new to her, being on a team. Usually it was her and Cynthia kicking ass by their selves.

_**Be careful sis! I love you!**_ Artemis thought.

_**Please try to control yourself love you!**_ Cynthia thought back.

They ran through the open hatch and took off leaving Happy Harbor High School behind.

Robin ended up driving the Alien ship pretty well. We were over Philadelphia within minutes. Every time Cynthia looked over her shoulder her teammate he would be looking at her too. A light blush creped to her face.

"Robin to Aqua lad, were over Philadelphia. We have located the Shadows next target. Its Star labs!" Robin said into his com link. Cynthia looked out the window to see the building crumbling to the ground.

"Were too late! It's totally destroyed! The fog decimated! This is bad! Star lab's is cutting edge science and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy's. What do we do now? "Robin asked. Cynthia looked at her two teammates in shock. They had no clue what to do next.

"Next targets Wayne tech falsities. Its systems software could be used to hack the… !" Robin said but didn't finish his sentence.

"The what?" Cynthia and Superboy asked. Robin peered into to Cynthia's eyes. He then shook it off.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is Wayne tech operates on a 24 hour work force. We will never evacuate the building in time!" Robin's voice quivered in fear. They got up from their chairs and head to the back. The hatch opened. Robin had his arm up and a display screen up to. Cynthia stood next to him looking over his shoulder.

"It's down loading!" He said. Cynthia walked over to stand next to Superboy and looked out. She could see a van door opening and a guy carrying out a weapon. He looked up and noticed the flying ship. He pulled a side arm from a holdster on his hip. The gun was amed at Cynthia. She realized before he shot. Taking out her black steel fans she through one. The fan flew through the air with great speed. The steel cut the nose of the gun like butter, leaving the man stunned. The fan returned to it owner. Cynthia caught it in one hand before fclosing it as faster as she opened it. She reached behind her back and incerted the fan into its slot. The man below then decided to go to whip out the big laser gun.

"Superboy!" She shouted and pointed. He gave her a smile and a nodded as he jumped out of the ship. The bad guy shot Superboy with a laser. He then opened the weapon and then a smoke of some sort was released.

"No!" Robin shouted. He didn't hesitate and rapped one arm around the petite girls waist. He shot a grappling hook they swung out of the ship. They landed at the entry and entered through the circular hole the fog had created in the door. Cynthia untangled the whip that was around her waist as she ran next to Robin. The two teenagers followed the fog, they went past a pissed off security guard.

"Hey you two can be in here! Unauthorized entry! The guard yelled into the radio. Cynthia and Robin continued on their way. The steel gate in front of them started to go down.

"Oh shit! Robin what are we going to do?" Cynthia looked over at him He looked back at her and yelled something .

"Wayne tech override RT4!" He said. The gate paused and then it started moving back to its original spot.

"Geez dude! You know everything! "Cynthia said. Robin just smirked at her. She playfully rolled her eyes. They rounded the corner and came into the cafeteria. He pulled a chord from his glove with a USB port on the end. He then walked up to the computer. Cynthia guarded the entrence and left Robin to do his job. Three guards head her way with guns out and ready to shoot if nessarcary. Three against one seem alittle unfair but Cynthia enjoyed a challenge. With the snap of her rist, her whip rapped around one guards neck. Another snap made the man stumble to her. She jummped in the air and kicked him in the face. The man feel to the ground out cold. The other men stood flabbergasted before trying to avenge there friend. A right hook came at her face. She grabbed his rist and arm, using the extra leverage, she through him against the wall. The other tried to kick her in the face. Cynthia smirked before doing a back handspring,dodging the assult and kick the man in the process. When she was back on her feet she dusted her hands off. All three men were out cold. She smiled and went to go see how boy wonder was fending.

"Please be linked to the mainframe! Please be linked to the mainframe." He said pleadingly. Cynthia came up next to him.

"Can you upload it?" She asked.

"It should work about now!" He said. He turned around and looked up to see the hole in the roof. It had data strips. It then started to turn red. The indicated the virus worked.

"Yes the infiltrators have been out filtrated! He said with glee. Cynthia came up behind the boy wonder and lazily draped her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Nice boy wonder! You got to teach me that sometime." She said happily. Robin was shocked that she was hugging him at first.

"I think I can do that!" He said with a sly smile plastered on his lips. She then playfully sighed and let her arms drop off his shoulder.

"Come on boy wonder it's time to hit the hay!" Cynthia said. Much to Robin's dismay that she stopped hugging him. She grabbed his hand and led him outside. They found Superboy with half of his tee-shirt ripped to 's look on her face made the clone shrug. She shrugged in response before following Roin on to the ship. Once they got situated on the ship they headed to Aqua lads coordinates.

"You did a good job. For your first misson i mean." Robins complement did not go on deaf ears. Cynthia turnned around and smiled. Her eyes sparkled with her smile. She blushed before responding.

"Thanks." She said bashfully. Robin smiled back before she turned around to look ou the window. It didnt take long before the Bio Ship landed on the ground. Robin opened up the hatch before taking the seat next to distant look on her face made him stop and look at her. He hadnt known this girl longer then 5 hours and could already tell there was more to this girl.

When the whole team united, they looked like they were going to pass out. After about five minutes Miss Martian landed the plane. Batman was their waiting for the debriefing. That took another hour or two. He congratulated Artemis and Cynthia on their first mission. When the debriefing was done Artemis left without saying goodbye. Cynthia on the other hand said goodbyes to the team she apologized for her sister's behavior. Though she sensed something was wrong. On the entire way back she got a weird vibe off her sister. Not even someone like Wally could make her sister this way. They exited the phone booth one at a time, Artemis first and Athena second. They both looked around in suspicion. Artemis spun around and notched an arrow in her bow, while Cynthia Brought both fans,opened and ready to attack if nessacary. They both got into fighting stances.

"Step into the light!" Artemis ordered. Red Arrow stepped into the light and walked towards them. "Nice moves, almost made me believe you guys really are Green Arrows nieces but we both know you're not." Red Arrow glared. Both girls relaxed but kept their guard up.

"Still Bats and GA have a reason for lying, so your covers safe for now but I warn you! Do not hurt my friends!" He said with venom and then walked away. The girls then just stood there taking in everything he said.

"Okay other than him on our asses what's going on? I can tell something's wrong! Please tell me Arty!" Athena pleaded.

"I saw her Cynth, I saw her with my own eyes!" Artemis said in disbelief.

"Who did you see?" Athena asked. The next word pierced her heart.

"Jade."

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm going to clear things up! I have been changing the name of my character so much that you guys are proboly confussed. This is the last time im changing it. I chose Cynthia because i frankly dont think there is any teenager in america named Athena. Dont worry, I looked up the meaning of Cynthia and turns out it's origans has something to do with the goddess Artemis. As i said before Robins 15 and hes taller the Cynthia. Oh and chapter two is in progress as i speak. but i need some help. Should Cynthia go with the team to find Kent nelson or do something else sence robin wasnt present? I would totaly love to her what you guys say. Thanks!


End file.
